


only I know who I am

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [9]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Blue - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	only I know who I am

he was blue 

but not like the painter and not like the paint. 

louis was blue because nothing else could describe him 

properly. so he went about

his life being blue. 

and

harry was keen, his

interest sparked, when he saw this

boy that was blue yet warm. 

because harry always thought blue meant 

cold, he

thought it strange,

different

that louis managed to be a paradox. 

harry would sit with louis on park benches, even though he thinks louis didn't

pay attention to him,

harry thought it to make sense anyways. 

louis told his stories about how he came to

be blue,

and how it started with his eyes. 

harry never noticed louis' eyes but they were

bluer than any ocean or gem he'd ever seen. bluer than the 

sky. 

but harry doesn't truly think the sky is blue so he thinks louis is night time. 

and he brings him to his favorite places sometimes when the

moon illuminates the way. 

louis hasn't seen much of 

the city but harry hates the countryside so he brings him places where

he feels pink. 

i feel pink, but i know i'm blue. 

you will always be blue. 

pink and blue remind harry of 

cotton candy and bubble gum so 

he takes louis' to the fair and tries to make him yellow, because harry

still believes

blue means sadness. louis is tired of that but

harry gives him the time of

day so he doesn't argue. 

louis thinks that harry plays his music too loud but 

only when it's rock and roll. it doesn't 

make sense but louis knows that he is an enigma. harry

does things that louis doesn't and in time he

puts the pieces together. 

he knows nothing is

ever as he wants it to be as it seems, because 

that means disappointment. and harry

hates

when things go horribly wrong. 

you can't be blue forever. 

you can't change me. 

and harry doesn't listen. louis thinks it's the rock and roll that's too loud but harry rolls more than 

he rocks. 

so louis leaves without a single 

word. and

harry is left, looking down

at his

fingertips, 

fingertips left with traces of blue.


End file.
